John Williams
|Merkmale= |Geburt=8. Februar 1932 |Tod= |Geburtsort=Flushing, Queens, New York City, New York, USA |Nationalität=US-amerikanisch |Beruf=Komponist |SWRolle=Komponist der Filmmusik |Rollen= |Auszeichnungen=*Fünf Academy Awards *Honorary Member der 501st Legion }} John Towner Williams, besser bekannt als John Williams, ist ein amerikanischer Komponist, der am 8. Februar 1932 in New York, USA geboren wurde. Er begann seine Karriere als Komponist sehr früh und ist heute einer der bekanntesten und erfolgreichsten Filmkomponisten. Zu seinen Hauptwerken gehört die Filmmusik zu den Star-Wars-Filmen. Er schrieb hierzu unter anderen die Stücke The Imperial March und The Throne Room. Biografie miniatur|links|Die Noten des weltbekannten [[Star Wars Hauptthemas.]] John Williams wurde in New York als Sohn des Orchestermusikers Johnnie Williams geboren und zog im Jahr 1948 mit seiner Familie nach Los Angeles. Dort besuchte er die UCLA (die University of California, Los Angeles) und studierte privat bei Mario Castelnuvo-Tedesco das Komponieren. Er absolvierte seinen Militärdienst bei der US Air Force und kehrte nach dessen Beendigung nach New York zurück, um dort bei Rosina Lhevinne in der Julliard School Klavierunterricht zu nehmen. Während dieser Zeit arbeitete Williams auch als Jazzpianist und spielte sowohl in Clubs als auch im Studio, um Schallplatten aufzunehmen. Er kehrte bald darauf nach Los Angeles zurück, um dort seine Karriere als Komponist für Filmmusik zu beginnen. Zu jener Zeit arbeitete er mit namhaften Komponisten wie Bernhard Hermann und Alfred Newman zusammen. In den 1960er Jahren begann er, für Fernsehprogramme Musik zu schreiben und wurde für seine Arbeit mit zwei Emmys ausgezeichnet. Des Weiteren sorgte Williams mit seinen Filmmusiken zu der Weiße Hai, Schindlers Liste, der Klassischen Star Wars Trilogie und den Indiana Jones-Filmen für Aufsehen und wurde dadurch einer der bekanntesten Komponisten in Hollywood. So schrieb er auch die Filmmusik zu verschiedenen Harry-Potter-Filmen.John Williams in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia Mehr als nur Filmmusik Obwohl Williams für seine Filmmusiken bekannt ist, ist dies nicht das einzige, was er an Musik schreibt. John Williams verfasste Sinfonien, Kammermusik und Konzerte, die von renommierten Orchestern aufgeführt werden, wie etwa vom New Yorker Philharmonic Orchestra oder vom London Symphony Orchestra. Eines seiner bekanntesten Werke ist das Stück The Five Sacred Trees (auf Deutsch: Die fünf geopferten Bäume), welches im Jahre 1995 erstmals aufgeführt wurde. Außerdem komponierte er das Stück We're Lookin' Good!, das für die olympischen Sommerspiele 1984, 1988, 1994 und für die Special Olympics im Jahr 1987 verwendet wurde. Das wohl berühmteste seiner Stücke – neben der Filmmusik – ist der siebenteilige Liederzyklus Seven for Luck, das auf einem Text der amerikanischen Poetin Rita Dove beruht. Unter Williams' Leitung wurde es vom Boston Symphony Orchestra aufgeführt. Außerdem schrieb er 1975 das Musical „Thomas and the King“ über Thomas Becket und König Heinrich II. von England. Auszeichnungen und Titel Im Januar des Jahres 1980 wurde Williams der 19. Konduktor der Bostoner Pops Orchestra und einige Zeit später Boston Pops Laureate Konduktor. Im Dezember des Jahres 1993 erhielt er in Tanglewood den Titel Artist-in-Residence verliehen. John Williams bekam für mehrere seiner Filmmusiken Auszeichnungen. Insgesamt hat er fünf Academy Awards (bei 50 (!) Nominierungen, die letzte 2016 für ), siebzehn Grammys, drei Golden Globes, zwei Emmys und fünf BAFTA Awards der British Academy of Film and Television Arts gewonnen und gilt somit als einer der am höchsten ausgezeichneten Komponisten seiner Zeit. Seine Alben, wie die Soundtracks zu den Star Wars Filmen (das im Jahr 1977 erschienene Doppelalbum zu Eine neue Hoffnung soll bis heute das meistverkaufte Nicht-Popalbum sein) haben ihm mehrmals Platin und Gold verschafft und sein Werk zu dem Kinofilm Schindlers Liste brachte ihm einen Oscar sowie einen Grammy ein. Literatur John Williams schreibt in Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Autoren auch Bücher oder kurze Passagen in Büchern. Er schrieb beispielsweise den Epilog des Buches Arthur Fielder and the Boston Pops oder Vorworte in verschiedenen anderen Büchern. Eines seiner vollständig eigenen Werke ist Remembrances, das in dem Buch The Cue Sheet veröffentlicht wurde.Offizielle Webseite Privatleben Im Jahre 1956 heiratete John Williams Barbara Ruick. Die Ehe hielt bis zu Barbaras Tod am 3. März 1974 an. Mit ihr hatte Williams drei Kinder, darunter sticht besonders Joseph Williams hervor, der Mitglied der Band ''Toto'' war und der auch einige Stücke für Star Wars mit ihm komponierte. Am 9. Juni 1980, sechs Jahre nach dem Tod seiner ersten Frau Barbara, heiratete Williams ein zweites Mal, Samantha Winslow, die bis heute noch mit John Williams verheiratet ist. Trivia *John Williams wurde insgesamt 45 Mal für einen Academy Award alias Oscar nominiert und ist Rekordhalter in der Sparte Filmmusik. *Zusammen mit dem Boston Pops Orchester vertonte er auch einige Film- und Computerspiel-Melodien und Soundtracks. So verlieh er der Hintergrundmusik von Super Mario und Zelda eine orchestrale Wirkung. *1993 komponierte John Williams den Score zum Film Schindlers Liste. Weil er sehr beeindruckt von dem Film war, traute sich Williams zunächst nicht, die Filmmusik zu schreiben. Er sagte zu Spielberg: „Du benötigst einen besseren Komponisten für diesen Film, als ich es bin.“ Darauf antwortete Spielberg: „Ich weiß, aber die sind alle tot.“ Filmmusiken (Auszug) miniatur|links|175 px|''[[The Imperial March'']] Weblinks *Offizielle Internetseite von John Williams * *Künstlerseite bei Sony Classical *John Williams in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia *John Williams in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia Einzelnachweise bg:Джон Уилямс en:John Williams es:John Williams fi:John Williams it:John Williams ja:ジョン・ウィリアムズ nl:John Williams no:John Williams pt:John Williams ru:Джон Уильямс fy:John Williams lb:John Williams Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Komponisten